Wicked Games
by Klaroline-lovegames
Summary: Caroline Forbes is known for being a lair and manipulater. She is hated by all the Mystic Falls gang and Klaus himself. After unplanned events the Mikaelson Family and Caroline are brought to New Orleans where their lives will change. Rated T for now. (Caroline in Hayley's place, but major differences) please read!
1. Chapter 1

Caroline played in Tyler's office when she saw a well dressed blonde hair man walk in the room with his hands behind his back. "You must be Caroline I presume, Tyler's little toy."

She crossed her arms but stood tall. His accent was divined and if it wasn't for who or what he was, her panties would be dropping in a heart beat.

"And by the accent you must be Klaus, I've heard of you."

"All good I hope." He took a step closer and so did she. Caroline's head feel to the side as she played with one of her curls smiling.

"Oh yeah! You're the self-loathing hybrid bastard, everyone hates." She turn around and smiled.

"Well love, it seems like you are coming in between my hybrids and his girlfriends relationship." He saw something flash across her face but he couldn't tell what. This girl was marvelous at hiding her emotions. Caroline sat back at the desk and kicked her feet up. "Well I happens to the best of us. Oh and I'm not Tyler's toy, if anything he's mine." Klaus's eyes widen and felt like he was a teen girl who just found out about some juicy gossip.

"You and Tyler? I was just shooting balls but it seems like I got a hit!"

"Yea, I mean a couple of times nothing serious, just to fill lonely space." Klaus chuckled and rolled his eyes. His hybrid was on another level.

"Well it seems like his girlfriend his here, Love. Better leave out the back door." Caroline cursed at Klaus under her breath and rolled her eyes. She walked out the door leaving Klaus shocked and confused.

Hayley walked in her boyfriend Tyler's house hearing him arguing with one of Klaus's hybrid. She rolled her eyes bitterly, Why did Klaus always have to prove he was Alpha male? She stood into room away and saw the werewolf he was arguing with was Dean.

"Dean, don't!" He begged. She took a step forward and saw a blonde haired girl come out with her arms cross.

"Who are you?" She demanded. The blonde turn and frowned.

"Who are you?" She shot back. "Hayley." The girl smiled and pointed her finger at Hayley.

"Ah yes, the girlfriend I have heard of you." Hayley bit down on her tongue hard trying not to say anything she would regret.

"Funny I haven't heard a thing about you."

The girl smiled and waved her hands around. "The names Caroline, I need a place to crash, Ty's a buddy and offered."

"While he's my boyfriend and-

"Look I don't do teen drama." Caroline said waving her hands around walking in the room behind Tyler and Dean.

"Don't do this it a suicide mission!" Caroline shouted trying to knock some sense in that boy.

"Look you're not a hybrid you don't understand, Klaus wants us to do something we do it end of conversation." Caroline clenched her fist and stuck her finger hard at Dean's chest. "Yes, but I'm the one that broke Tyler off his sire bond and I can do that for you too." Hayley gasped and walked forward.

"Okay what is going on?" Everyone looked at her, but turn their heads back to the real problem.

"You think you can tell Klaus, then do it." Dean handed Tyler his phone and pressed call.

"Hello, mate. Have you got my hunter?" Tyler felt a lump in his throat as he began to talk.

"Listen Klaus." Tyler started with attitude. "Dean isn't going because it dangerous, so if you want something done do it yourself." Caroline laughed soft which was not missed by Klaus.

"Well Tyler, you do what I say because your whore of a girlfriend, Hayley, won't like it that little werewolf you met in the Andes who admitted to me y'all, how do you kids say… oh yeah Fucked around." Hayley gasped and Caroline didn't care it was going to come out sooner or later. "Hey but it seems like your beginning to become my, what way did you put it...? Yah yes, my little bitch again." Klaus said in amused tone before hanging up.

Hayley ran her fingers through her hair holding her hand over her mouth. "You know I'm waiting for some sorry excuse so I can at lease call you a lair!" Caroline rolled her eyes and picked up a bottle of whiskey.

"But it's the truth." Hayley nodded running out the house. Tyler shook his head and was about to go after, but Caroline flashed in front of him. "If she wants to leave fine, it will be just you and me." Her hands when down his chest and Tyler felt weak. He grabbed her hands and pushed her to the walk holding her arms over her head. "Oh, Tyler. You know I like it rough." Tyler frowned and pushed her away roughly surprising her.

"What the hell!" Caroline yelled getting up from the floor in front of him. Tyler ran his hand in his hair and down his face. "The girl I loved just walked out the door, Caroline. Sure we had our fun but it's over deal with it." Caroline flash over and slapped him in the face hard. "So this is it! I help you and you think you can toss me away like trash!" Tyler growled and took a step forward.

"Please no fighting in the house." Klaus walked in with a smiled and Caroline shoved Tyler back a little too hard because he flew to the other all. "Young Tyler, how will Hayley feel!?" Tyler shook his head and finally went after Hayley leaving Klaus and Caroline.

"Why do you always have to prove your alpha male?"

"I don't have prove anything love, I am alpha male." She laughed and said:

"Whatever your just a heartless Jackass." Caroline rolled her eyes and bent down to pick up her bag when she felt Klaus's presence right behind her. She turn quickly but he captured her by the waist.

"What the hell?" Klaus pulled her back against his chest hard squeezing her arms. "Don't forget I am older, love. I will kill you." Caroline finally pulled herself away and stood toe to toe with the all mighty hybrid.

"Your threats are meaningless too me." She sasses mouth walking towards the back door where she would leave out for the second time.

* * *

Winter wonderland

Caroline searched round looking for the all mighty hybrid. She was supposed to be helping Tyler with his plan, but after he yelled all those things to her she decided to make a plan of her own. She could see Tyler and Hayley from the distance, she stared jealous at the love they shared.

"A little envious are we, Love." Found him, she thought not turning her to face him.

"No, those kids deserve each other." Caroline laugh sarcastically.

"You help Tyler break his sire bond, how?" She shrugged and grabbed drink.

"Magic."

"Don't make me ask again, Caroline. I already don't fancy your presence so don't make it hard on yourself."

"What makes you think I am afraid of you?"

"Because I am me, now answer the question."

"I made him turn hundreds of times before the pain stop and he had nothing to be thankful for."

"I will kill you and-" Caroline held up he hand to stop him from talking.

"You're going to kill you're hybrids and you're going to do it now!" Caroline commanded Klaus stabbing her finger at his chest.

"Why should I?" Huh?"

"Because, Tyler turn them against you and they are going to kill you, or at lease try. Kill your 12 hybrids, or I'll do it myself." She walked passed him purposely hitting her shoulders to his.

"I get the strange feeling she doesn't like me." Klaus laugh turning to Stefan. "Now I must be somewhere."

Caroline ran around looking for Tyler as she shouted and asked many people but there were still no sign of him. "Tyler!"

"Caroline why aren't you with the other." He asked still thinking she was on his side what an idiot.

"Tyler I never intended for klaus to die I need him for the sacrifice."

"What?"

"Theirs a man who is going to help me find my family I just needed to do this." Tyler punched the wall of a brick building making a hole. "If you don't leave now you will never make it out of alive."

* * *

Klaus looked around at his hybrids. While killing them he mostly saw Tyler's face. Sometimes even Caroline, she was in on it and he knew it, all his hybrids dead, not that it matter because they were all rogues, but he wouldn't be able to ever make anymore. He walked to the town square seeing Mrs. Lockwood drunk by the fountain.

"Klaus, please he's my son, he's all I have left."

"And you're all he has left, there's something beautiful to that." He grabbed her by the back of her neck and forced her head under water not letting go tell her body stop moving.

He looked at his hands and sighed... it was time for a bath.

* * *

Caroline stood and Shane's office still puzzled when he handed her a flash drive. "It has everything you have to know, about your parents, where their from, where they died."

Caroline felt anger rise in her. She did all these things for her parents just to find out they were dead. "You just picked a fight with a werewolf." She snapped flashing in front of him.

"Just looked through it. I promise you won't be sorry."

* * *

"So tell me what you know?"

Caroline sat down in front of Katherine and nodded. "They are going on the island to get a so called cure. You know if you get it, you can be the most powerful person on the planet, you would have the only thing to kill Klaus and not yourself." Katherine smiled and crossed her legs.

"I'm listening…"

* * *

"Wait, wait, wait, who told Katherine about the cure anyway?" Hayley asked crossing her hands on her chest. Klaus walked in the room with a bottle of bourbon and smiled. He might have an idea not like he was going to say it out loud. He would handle this one.

"Tyler!" Damon said quickly snapping his fingers.

"No Tyler's been gone thanks to that were-whore Caroline!" Hayley snapped.

"If you really need to know all you need is ask." Katherine smirked at the door way. Klaus flash towards her grabbing her by the throat. "Well your words are unneeded because I already know, so how about I just kill you and your little helper."

"Please, kill me and you will never find the cure, and I am Katherine Pierce I leave no loose strings so my 'little helper' is already about to meet her death." Klaus groaned and threw her to the opposite side of the room and flashed out the house.

* * *

"So tell me about yourself." The man name Austin asked Caroline. She was giggling so much for no reason. She felt like she was flying and would never stop.

"I am running from my past." She began to laugh and started to wonder why.

"While Caroline, I like the game of Cat and Mouse so how about you run, and I chase you."

"Why?"

"Katherine." His fangs dropped and Caroline's eyes widen realizing she felt like this because he probably drugged her drink! Of course he did no one would actually sit down and get to know her. She pushed out the table and began to run quickly as she regretted opening her mouth to that woman.

Caroline ran in a alley breathing heavily. She took a step forward but was shoved back to the wall by her throat. He dragged her to the back of the alley where no one would hear her of she screamed out for help from the pain he would cause. She gasped as he threw her down and crawled over her, hovering over he shaking body. "Katherine wanted me to end you, because you knew too much. That doesn't mean I can't have fun while doing it."

His hands roughly pushed up her dress to her waist exposing her red lace boy shorts. "Get off me!" Caroline panicked wishing it was a full moon so she could rip him to shreds. The vampire who was stronger than her held her down placing sloppy kisses down her neck. "I SAID GET OF-OWWW" the vampire stabbed his fingers into her hips. He adjusted himself between her legs and smiled. "This might only ALOT!" She shut her eyes and waited but nothing came. The weight on her was pulled off, Caroline went into the corner quickly and saw Klaus holding the vampire by the neck. "Now that's no way to treat a lady." Klaus bit into his neck letting his hybrid features show. He looked back to Caroline who had her head in her legs shaking. Klaus bent down on one knee and reached his hand out to her shoulder. Caroline flinched, but realized he wasn't going to hurt her. "Thank you," she whispered before passing out against the wall.

* * *

Caroline's sat up quickly holding her chest, which feel up and down rapidly. She looked around and didn't recognize anything. "You're awake, good." Caroline turned and saw Klaus walking towards her. "Now lets skip all the meet and greet a get to the point, where is Katherine hiding the cure?"

Caroline shrugged standing up and began to walk around which annoyed him greatly. Just after today, after today he could kill her and move on. "Or we could talk about why you saved me?" Caroline responded pouring drinks and handing one of them to him. Klaus slammed his glass down expecting her to jump but she did not. "Klaus pull your panties of a bunch and take a drink." He rolled his eyes but agreed. He hated because today they would play at her rules. "That's more like it, now talk!"

"I need to know where Katherine is hiding the cure."

"I don't know. She didn't tell, and I didn't ask." Caroline walked around the room seeing a painting off a little girls back holding a mans and woman's hand, but it's not their full body just half and their faces are never seen. She turn and saw Klaus exiting the room so she folded it quickly and shoved it in her pocket following behind him.

"Why did you bring me to your house?" Klaus struggled pouring her another drink along with himself.

"Why did you tell Katherine?"

"Tyler."

"What? Didn't y'all have a fling."

"I may have had a fling, but I didn't know he had a girlfriend till you said it." Caroline turn her back and stared out the window. "Bastard broke my heart, for once he made me think I was more than I was actually worth." She through back her drink and scrunched up her face at the burning taste that followed. Klaus walked over and pour her another which she gladly took. "But never let it say that I am weak, if it weren't for you to be the one to tell Hayley… I would have."

Klaus stared at her serious before breaking out into a laugher. "You expect me to believe that a whore like you didn't know till I told you. Ha your priceless, Love." Caroline glared at him for a while before excusing herself to the restroom.

When Caroline came back Klaus was feeding on a girl she rolled her eyes disgusted hating vampires very much. "I'm sorry do you want some." Klaus offered with a small smile.

"Last time I check I was a werewolf not a vampire so no thanks." Klaus got up and brought his hand to her throat, but he didn't squeeze.

"I should kill you for unsiring my hybrids."

"Then why don't you?" Caroline asked knowing the answer. Klaus's eyes went soft and he released her. "It's because as much as we hate each other and don't want to admit it, you and I are the same. We know what it's like to not to be wanted, to be an outcast. The only differences is that you grew up with a family and I grew up in a system." Klaus stared at her deeply grabbing another drink and so did she. "We are one of a kind, Klaus so go ahead you have every chance to let me die or killed me."

"You could have killed me when I forced you to kill you hybrids, when I first came to town, and hell you could have let me get raped but you didn't." Klaus nodded his head and took a step closer to her. He reached over her brushing their shoulders so he could place his drink down. He pulled back taking another step till their was almost no room between them. His hand went into her back pocket and pulled out his drawing. She blushed because she thought her didn't notice.

"I wasn't going to say anything because I knew you took it, but why?" She watched him unfold the paper and she traced her hands across the folds on the little girls back.

"Because she reminds me of myself when I was younger, I was adopted by 5 different families." Klaus looked at her and let the paper go in her hands.

"How did you turn?" Caroline brought his hand to the back of her neck. "See for yourself." Klaus nodded and stabbed his nails in to the back of her neck causing her to let out a small cry of pain. (BTW he is looking back at her memories like Peter looked back into Isaac's in teenwolf).

_Flashback_

_A little blonde girl was laughing playing on the swings when a grown man walked over to her. "Paul!" She screamed running to him and jump in his arms._

_"I told you to call me dad."_

_"But you're not." She said not meant to sound bitchy._

_"Well it's a good thing you're not." His hand went on Caroline's thigh, but she didn't care. She was too young to understand. He lowered his head down and kissed her neck. Caroline looked up surprised and began to touch her neck wiping the wetness away._

_"Why you do that?" She asked curiously. She seen him do that to Rachel her 'mom' but she didn't know why he was doing it to her._

_"Because I like you, but it will be our little secret okay, now moms not home so lets going inside." He lifted Caroline up and walked in the house locking the door behind him._

Klaus felt Caroline pull away roughly clearing her throat after she let him explore the most private memories.

"What happened?" He asked.

"What do you thing happened? It was 1986 when I just turn 18, he would always just touch me but he started making me do things back to him... One night I promised myself if he came into my room and tried to tough me again I would kill him."

"And?"

_Caroline rested her head on her pillow felt fresh tears run down her face. She said she didn't want a party and just wanted to be left alone, but Paul never listen. She grabbed the knife in her hand as she heard the door to her room open. She remembers 2 months ago is when he actually raped her. He used a condom and everything, he even got Rachel to start giving Caroline pregnancy pills. Poor girl never knew._

_"Hey Care-bear." His voice made her cringe and make herself want to crawl into a hole and die. She felt her body rise as he laid on the bed beside her. His hand snaked around her waist pulling her towards him. Caroline obeyed and straddled his waist. Paul ran his hands under her shirt to the helm of her bra. Caroline looked him in the eye whispering: "Rot in hell you bastard." She lifted the knife and began to stab him repeatedly._

"And I killed him, one day later I was put in jail, but let faith have it, it was night of a full moon and I turn." Caroline looked out the window to the crescent moon. "I stabbed him 23 times." Caroline took the bottle of bourbon and began to drink it like water while Klaus tackled the whiskey.

Half an hour later Klaus was on his fifth bottle and Caroline was on her fourth. He spun around to the song 'Female Robbery' by The Neighborhood while she's danced on the table.

"I BET THEY PLANED IT ALL OUT LIKE THE SHOWS WENT EVERYWHERE I GO! WALK IN THE STORE RIGHT BEHIND ME STOOD IN LINE RIGHT BESIDE ME AND FOLLOWED ME TO MY HOME. I SURE THEY FIGURE IT OUT EARLIER THAT I WILL NEVER RUN. THAT THEY CAN SHOOT BUT THATS NO FUN CAUSE THEN THEY KILLING THE STOLEN SON OHHHH!" Caroline screamed shaking her hips. Klaus let loose and waved his hands making Caroline laugh. By the end of the song they both ended up on the couch drink their own separate bottles of mixed drinks staring off to space.

"I don't like you." Klaus spoke out making the silent room seem loud.

"Well I don't like you either, hate you really is the word to use how much my disliking for you is."

"Well I think you are the most annoying, bitchiest, girl I have ever met!"

Caroline sat up angrily. "Oh really well you are the most rudest, self-center bastard I have ever met!" Klaus stood up face to face with her with a smile.

"I think we have all established that I'm a bastard child, Love. It's nothing new." Caroline groaned and walked back a few steps picking up her bottle. "Honestly, Love. You are a little whore that wants to be love and treated like a queen, but we both know that will never happen."

Caroline held her hand up and laughed. "Oh I get you're a big dick because you know little dick." She said pointing to his pants.

"Wow is everything about sex to you?" He asked in disbelief.

"It's that only thing guys want, and the only thing I'm good at."

Klaus was about to say something about that's not what all guys wanted, but his phone began to ring. "What is it Rebekah? Well that's good." Klaus ended and the call and turn to see Caroline still standing there.

"They found the cure, you are free to go, but it's your choice."

_The world might end and the night might fall, rain down and covering us all and drown us with the burden of our sins_

Caroline smiled softly grabbing her bag. She looked around soaking in the house knowing she will never stand in one as pretty again. She turn around and saw Klaus right behind her. "So are you staying."

_Maybe I'll look you in the eye tell you You don't wanna die_

Klaus took the time to look her over and smiled. "Or going?"

_Maybe I'll hold me breath and jump right in_

And for a moment Caroline let the bit of control go. "You like to take control you tell me."

_Maybe I'll hold my breath and jump right in_

Klaus roughly lifted Caroline up by her waist and pulled her forward. His lips brushed against hers, teasing Caroline. His head dipped down to kiss her, but she went back a little smiling teasing him back. When their lips finally met Caroline's arms went it his neck trying to pull him closer. Klaus lifted her on the table grabbing her thighs and pulling her forward. She moaned feeling his hand all over her body. She was aching to feel his skin in hers, Caroline ran her hands up his chest and ripped his grey Henley off his body. She starts place butterfly kisses down his tone abs and she feels herself become wet hearing his panting breaths.

Caroline's hands were traveling down his body along with her soft pink lips. When she got to his belt buckle she looked up meeting his eyes, In a flash Klaus had her off her feet and she felt a soft bed under her back. Klaus wanted to be in full control so he tore the dress off her and began kissing up her body. Caroline moaned and arched her back as he began kissing and nibbling at the top of her breast. "Don't stop." She begged running her fingers through his sandy blonde curly hair.

Caroline wrapped her legs around Klaus's waist and grind against his hard member. "Keep doing that, Sweetheart, and this is going I end before it starts." Caroline didn't listen, he could feel how wet she was through her panties and his jeans, but most of all he could smell her. Klaus stood up and heard her whimper from lost of contact so he took off his pants and boxers quickly. Caroline she up and gasped. "that's going to hurt." She thought to herself.

Caroline sat up and tore off her red lace boy shorts, her hand came behind her back and unclasped her bra. Klaus licked his lips and flashed on her smashing his lips on hers. His hands ran down her body to her thighs. Caroline moaned as she felt Klaus nest between her legs and rubbed his tip against her heated core. She tighten her hold on her legs around her waist and thrusted her hips forward making them both moan. Klaus pounded into her hard and fast making her scream his name.

"Harder." She moaned as Klaus wrapped his arm around her waist so their chest were touching. Her harden nipple rubbed all over his chest as she moaned into his ear with her arms wrapped around his neck. His head was buried into her neck giving her small nibbles.

"Klaus." She moaned as he changed his angle and pushed harder and faster. Caroline twirl her hips around hip making Klaus moan.

"Caroline." He said pounded into her with no mercy. "I want to feel you cum." Caroline whispered in his ear as she came. She yells were heard throughout the house and Klaus came riding out her organism.

Klaus collapse on the girl, trying to catch his breath. He rolled off and Caroline sat up bending down and get her bra from the floor. "Running out already, Love. Have you know I'm a cuddlier." Caroline rolled her eyes with him teasing her ready. She said nothing as she reached her arms behind her back and clasped her bra back on. "We had our fun, now I can leave this one pony town." Klaus smiled and his eyes went down her back. He sat up and analyze it quickly.

"Nice mark, sweet heart." Caroline turn around and pulled her dress over her head.

"It's a birthmark."

"Yes, a birthmark I have seen on a pack of werewolves I've met in New Orléans."

"Don't bull shit me!" Caroline snapped, grabbing her bag from the floor next to her torn panties she couldn't wear again.

"Go see for yourself." She flashed out the house and Klaus got out the bed looking at the room and her panties with a smile coming to his mouth.

* * *

Caroline walked into her friend Sophie's bar. She always came for the gumbo it was so go and she found herself craving it more than usually. "Back already." Sophie teased, making Caroline blush.

"I can't get enough of your gumbo it's to die for." Sophie laughed and played with the end of Caroline's hair.

"I wish my hair was this curly, and you're a naturally blonde, the guys most be lining up for you." Caroline gave a sad laugh and looked down shaking her head.

"Not unless they want to get in my pants no, guys aren't really that keen to be with me."

"Well what about the werewolf guys?"

"What did you just say?" Caroline asked standing up from the spot on the bar quickly.

Sophie jumped over the bar and had a map in hand. "Honey I'm a witch I could since you a mile away, and you aren't going to find any wolves here, but by the bayou here." Sophie unfounded the map and pointed it towards Caroline. "You will find them all." Caroline smiled and hugged her friend tightly kissing her cheek.

"Thank you so much." Caroline waved by and ran to her car.

Sophie turn to look at her friend Bonnie who was cutting up carrots for the gumbo. "It's done."

Bonnie gave a sly smile and went back to cutting the carrots.

"Come on." Sophie said pulling her best friend Bonnie along with her.

"What is we get caught, Sophie." Bonnie asked with tears in her eyes.

"I'm the one doing magic not you, you will be fine." Bonnie but her lip to keep the tears from falling.

"What if I'm wrong?"

"That's the perfect thing about it Bonnie, your never wrong. Now go before it's too late."

* * *

Caroline drove into the bayou where the map said, but found nothing. She looked at the map again but this time it caught on fire making her scream. "What the hell?" She quickly got out the car and stomped it out.

Caroline turn to get back in the car, but that caught on fire as well. "Fuck!" She yelled falling back.

Caroline pulled out her phone to call Sophie, but a sharp ring came through the phone making Caroline scream. She threw the phone down and stomped it till it broke. She looked around and saw people surrounding her with their hands pointed towards her. Caroline spun around looking for a way out, but her blood rusted to her head and she fainted falling over.

* * *

Klaus walked down the city of New Orléans and saw a voodoo witch surrounded by fakes. He walked over to her and asked about a witch name Sophie Devereaux.

"She is a witch that has to do with Marcel. If you want to know go ask Marcel, because I don't break Marcel rules."

"And where is this Marcel?"

Klaus walked into a bar and saw Marcel on the stage dancing and singing giving a show to everyone there.

"Niklaus Mikaelson." Marcel said jumping off the stage walking towards Klaus with a straight face. "If I'd known you would come into town I would have-"

"What would've you done?" Klaus asked with a deadly glare making everyone in the bar tense.

"I would have thrown you a damn party." Klaus smiled as Marcel wrapped his arms around his old progeny.

"It's good to see you Marcel."

"Why are you back in town, Klaus?"

"It seems a witch of the name Sophie was making plans to end me... i'm here to see if its true."

"Sophie, huh, well that's strange. Follow me i will take you to her."

Klaus nodded and followed to young vampire.

* * *

"Sophie Devereaux, you have been charged for using magic in the Quarter. How do you plead?"

"I don't know what you're talking about." The young witch said, looking straight at Klaus with no fear in her eyes. Only pity.

"But, you do know what i'm talking about, because i know everything and it kills you witches to know you will never get one over on me."

"Fine i did use magic, kill me i don't care, but i hope you rot in hell monster."

Marcel's upper lip twitched, he spun around quickly and with the vein he had his hand from a tree he swung it fast at her throat cutting it wide open. while the vampires cheered at the fallen witch Klaus looked back disgusted, and followed Marcel on the court yard.

* * *

Sophie's body laid in the middle of the street for everyone to see. Bonnie cried in her knees and held the girl's hand as more witches began to surround her. They all touched her shoulder and said sorry for her lost.

Both Elijah and Kol watched from the distance seeing the witches cry over their fall sister. Elijah shook her head at how evil Marcel had become. Just like Klaus. But Kol, he was stun by the witches beauty. "Let's go, Kol." Elijah whispered pulling his younger brother by the arm.

Elijah pulled out his phone and dialed his sisters number.

"Hello, Lijah, are you still trying to get me to go with y'all because my answer is no."

"Please sister, don't give on our brother. He can be saved."

"No Elijah, he won't and once you open your eyes and see that you will understand that he is a monster." Rebekah stated hanging up the phone.

"And then their was two." Kol said patting Elijah's back.

The two brothers walked down the street to a bar they were told the young witch worked at.

They walked around back and Kol saw the girl who held the dead body being cornered by two vampires. He flashed over to them and ripped out their hearts with Elijah's help.

The girl eyes widen as the heart fell in front of her feet. "Kol go find Niklaus, now miss I would like you to come with me."

* * *

Klaus walked towards Marcel in anger. "I needed to get information from Sophie, so why'd you kill her?"

"Easy Klaus, she broke my rule and she had to pay, anything you wanted to know I can find out just give me a week." Klaus sigh and nodded. He looked over the rail and saw a blonde girl walking down the street.

"What do you think of her?" Marcel asked licking his lips.

She looks like Caroline. Klaus though rolling his eyes. "She's either stupid or strong for walking out her by herself."

"Let's find out." Marcel smiled and jumped down the rail causing Klaus to roll his eyes.

"Hello, Klaus."

"Brother, what an unwelcome surprise."

Kol laughed and stood next to Klaus patting his back. "Ahh, brother, what and unsurprising welcome."

"I don't have time for this, I have a problem to solve." Klaus groan turning his back to find a witch who could give him answers.

"Wait Klaus, I believe Elijah has fingered that out for you, follow me."

* * *

Kol and Klaus both walked into cemetery toward the little building. Their stood about 10 witches along with his older brother Elijah.

"What is the meaning of this?"

Bonnie took a step forward from behind the safety of Elijah and look Klaus right in the eye. "Marcel took over this town and ruin everything. He banned the werewolves, and kept the witches from doing magic. We don't know how, but you're going to help us by stopping him."

Klaus began to laugh senseless holding his stomach. "What makes you think I will help you lots."

"Klaus." A soft voice said. He hadn't heard that voice in over a month. Why she was here know he didn't know.

"What is the meaning of this?"

"As a witch I have certain gifts I don't need magic for, like tell when a girl is pregnant. As for Caroline here she happens to be pregnant and the child is yours."

Klaus's heart drop for the first time he was scared, but soon that fear turn into anger to flash towards Caroline till they were face to face. "No you sleep with someone else admit." He squeezed her shoulders roughly, but she didn't make a sound. She just pushed him back.

"Hey you think I want this, if it were some else don't you think I would say something by now." Klaus looked back at Bonnie and shook his head.

"I won't stand here for these lies." Klaus began to walk away, but Elijah stopped him.

"Niklaus, the girl is carrying your child. Listen." Klaus looked back and stared at Caroline who had her hand on her stomach. There her heart was beating fast, but beneath hers there was a small heart best that was beating like a machine gun.

"If you don't help us we will kill her and the baby." Klaus's eyes flashed up to Caroline who looked scared.

"What?"

"If you want Marcel dead I will do it myself." Kol said, eagerly pulling Caroline behind him protect her and the new member of the Mikaelson family.

"How dare you, threaten me. With what you wrongly accuse to be mine. I will not help you. Kill her and the baby see if I care." Klaus flashed out the cemetery with one thought on his mind. Find Marcel.

"I'm going to go talk since in to him." Elijah said leaving behind his brother.

Caroline began to hyperventilate. She held her chest and lean against the wall. "Oh my god. Oh my god." She cried, she tugged at her hair and looked at Bonnie.

"This is all your fault! Why did you have to bring me in this?" Kol flashed to Bonnie and grabbed her by the neck. "You won't kill this baby, or the girl is that clear."

"If... You don't- let go of me... You will kill her." Bonnie chocked out. Kol turn around and saw Caroline coughing on the ground trying to breathe. He groan and drop Bonnie running to Caroline holding her in his arms.

"Anything that happens to me happens to Caroline and the baby." Bonnie pulled out a knife and cut into her arm making Caroline shout unprepared for the pain.

"Fine, we will get Klaus on our side."

"Good, you have until 12 at midnight if not I will kill myself making Caroline and the baby die."

Caroline looked up at Kol and he nodded flashing her out the cemetery.

* * *

Klaus sat at a bench looking out to the stars when Elijah found him. He sat down and looked at his little brother who had anger steaming from him. "I don't understand you, Niklaus. After 1000 years all you wanted was a family that loved you, but now that you have that, you are trying to throw it away."

"I don't need this now, Lijah."

"No, but Caroline and the baby do, she is giving us till mid night, or else the baby and the girl are dead."

"Please Caroline, was a drunken one night stand, she means nothing to me."

"Niklaus, this is a young child that will love you, someone to call you father, and someone you can call son. You can prove everyone wrong and become the man I know you are. Just don't let this baby die because you are trying to protect what little pride you have left."

"Me be a father, please I would be worst than Mikael."

"No you wouldn't, because you are this babies father, you wouldn't want your son/daughter to look at you like you looked at Mikael, and there had to be something about the girl you like?"

_Yeah that she understands what it's like to be thrown out and abused_. "There is Nothing I like about that girl."

"Not one thing?"

_She knows how I feel about wanting a family_. "Nothing."

"Fine but if not her than the baby do it for the baby, we can take back the city and have a family. What do you say?"

Klaus looked at his brother and smiled. "Every king needs an heir."

"What time is it?" Elijah asked smiling.

"12:10" Klaus whispered realizing now he wanted to baby, and it was too late. It was like the world has stopped.

* * *

"Ten more minutes please." Kol begged Bonnie and the witches who just sigh.

"We gave you 10 minutes already." A witch said from behind Bonnie. "Now we will kill her and the baby."

"Shut up, Anna." Bonnie commanded, making the girl roll her eyes.

"Please just ten more." Bonnie closed her eyes and shook her head.

"You have five more minutes." Kol looked pulled out hiis phone quickly try to phone his brother, and not even a minute later Klaus flashed in with a face that read no emotion.

"Where is she?"

"She's at the old mayors house. If she going to die we both agreed she rather be asleep." Kol said bitterly towards his brother.

"Well there is no need." Elijah said, coming in Seconds later. "Niklaus has decided to keep the baby."


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys I feel bad for not update any stories, but I need you all to believe that I haven't gave up on Klaroline. I am just very busy with school and my midterms are coming up. I know this just sounds like an excuse but I promise after all this blows over I will update all my stories. I already started on the ending rewrite for let love bleed red, and I'm trying to make a super long chapter for you kill me in a good way. I will try to update soon, and thankfully Sumer is just around the corner and I can update a lot during that time.:) don't give up on me I promise I'll be better § Love Klaroline-lovegames 


End file.
